1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of producing a layer structure and a method of forming patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general lithographic technique includes providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate; coating a photoresist layer thereon; exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern; and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.